What May Be
by Browncoat Gater
Summary: I have been thinking about this for quite some time now. This is meant to be a prologue to my story What Once Was Will Be Again. Basically this is how Jason and Kimberly end up together. This story starts after the Zeo Episode "Good as Gold".
1. Chapter 1

"How did I know I'd find you up here?"

Jason Scott can't help the small smile the creeps across his face at the sound of the familiar voice behind. _Tommy._ Tommy Oliver was one of his oldest and closest friends. If anyone could find him all the way out here it was Tommy.

"Lucky guess." He answers not taking his eyes off the city sprawled out below them. Night is just beginning to fall and the slowly the many street lights start to flicker on.

"I was starting to doubt the rumors of your return to Angel Grove." Tommy teases as he sits down beside his friend on the shallow rock facing. "I mean surely if Jason Scott had returned he would have dropped by to visit an old friend."

"Sorry." Jason takes a sip from the bottle in his hand as he holds out another to the man beside him. "I needed some time to think."

"Understandable." Tommy takes the bottle and twists it open. He takes a swig watching the car lights move far below as silence fall over them. After a few minutes he looks over at his friend. "You know I'm here for you if you ever want to talk about it."

"Yeah, I know." Jason replies without taking his eyes off the familiar view spread out before him. Even in the fading light he can pick out all of the places he liked to hang out at in his youth. Though somehow that now feels like a lifetime ago rather than only a few years. He takes another pull from his bottle before breaking the silence. "She said she wasn't going to be anyone's second choice. That it wouldn't be fair to either of us."

Tommy looks at his friend again knowing who he was referring to. _Emily._ Jason's most recent girlfriend. He knows that she is probably right but refrains from saying it out loud and instead waits from Jason to continue.

"I know," Jason smiles again as he gives Tommy a knowing look. "She's right. That's what you are thinking and you're both right."

"Everyone deserves to have that one person that makes them feel complete."

"Yeah. Guess I'm just out of luck." Jason sighs taking another drink.

"You wouldn't have to be if you'd just talk to_ her_." Tommy responds.

"Wouldn't do any good. Emily made herself absolutely clear…"

"I wasn't talking about Emily."

Jason turns to give an as bewildered look as he can manage to his friend. He wants to see where this is going without actually revealing too much.

"Come on, Jase. Really?" Tommy smirks back. "I may have been young and stupid but I wasn't completely blind."

"You've lost me, buddy."

"Kimberly." Tommy says outright. "I saw the way you looked at her back then. How she always looked to you."

"Kimberly?" Jason lets out a soft chuckle. "Naw, man. She was all about you. We grew up together. I was like the brother she never had."

"No, I'm the one who was like a brother to her. I got the letter to prove it. Well had…" Tommy smiles faintly. "Talk to her."

"Naw…it would make things weird." Jason smiles looking down at the bottle in his hands. "Besides wouldn't be right to begin with. Isn't it like one of the first rules of dating to not date your friend's ex?"

"I don't believe this." Tommy laughs.

"What?"

"After everything we've been through, I never thought I'd see the day you were afraid to do something."

"You're crazy. I am not afraid of anything."

"Then talk to her." Tommy challenges.

"No." Jason answers fighting to keep the grin off his face.

"I'll talk to her for you."

"Huh? No." Jason loses his battle and his lips turn upward. "Are we a couple of high school girls now?"

"A couple of the oldest, ugliest high school girls, bro." Tommy laughs as he pats his friends shoulder making him chuckle. Another silence falls over them as they stare out at the stars starting to pepper the horizon.

"But seriously man, you should talk to her." Tommy says with a straight face. "The past is the past. What she and I had was good but it was never going to last."

"Even if I could, I wouldn't know what to say." Jason shakes his head. "She'd probably think I'd lost my mind."


	2. Chapter 2

_I've lost my mind._ Jason has been sitting behind the wheel of the rental for twenty minutes since he pulled into the small Florida apartment complex. _What am I doing here? I should just go. Yeah, go. She doesn't know I'm here, I could just…_

"Jason..?"

_Crap._ The voice pull him out of his own mind. Looking up he sees Kimberly Hart standing a few feet away staring at him with a perplexed expression. Swallowing hard, he opens the car door and steps out._ Okay, so…just stay casual._ "Hey, Kimmie."

"Oh my God! Jason!" Her look goes from confusion to ecstatic joy in a matter of seconds. Dropping the gym bag off her arm she runs over and gives him a big hug, pushing him back against the car. After a moment she steps back trying to compose herself. "What are you doing here?"

"I had some time off. And I have been promising to come out for a visit." Jason smiles as her infectious excitement overwhelms him. "So, here I am."

"Why didn't you call first?" She slaps him on the arm. "I could have met you at the airport."

"And ruin the surprise." He smiles wider feeling more relaxed now then he has in the last week. "That wouldn't be any fun."

"I can't believe you're here." She says giving him another tight hug. Stepping to his side she wraps her arm around his waist. "Come on, I'll show you my place."

Jason hold his smile even as the warmth of her arm on his back feels a lot warmer than humanly possible. As they walk to the sidewalk, he bends and retrieves her discarded bag as they pass.

Walking up the stairs to the building's second story, Kimberly pulls away to unlock the door to her apartment before leading him in. "Its not much but its home for time being."

"Its nice." Jason says as he looks around the small living space. "Its…cozy."

"Yeah, okay, so it is a _lot_ smaller than my dad's place back home but I like it just fine." She smiles up at him for a moment before noticing her bag hanging from his shoulder. "Oh…here let me take that." She says taking the bag from him and skipping over to toss it through an open door a few steps away and pulling the door shut. "You want a soda or anything?"  
"Yeah, sure. Sounds good." Jason answers watching her bounce to the conjoined kitchen.

"You are allowed to come inside." She teases as she glances back at him.

Jason looks around and realizes he hasn't taken more than three steps through the front door. _Way to play it casual, moron._ Turning he follows Kim over to the kitchen, watching her retrieve a couple cans from the fridge.

"I hope diet is okay." She states as she holds out a can to him.

"Yeah, its cool." He smiles taking the can.

"A man of few words still I see." Kim smiles as she takes a seat at her small dining table. "So, okay spill it."

"Huh?" Jason's muscles tense as he tries to figure out what she asking. "Spill what?"

"Come on, Jase. Stop playing." She grins popping the top on her can of soda. She taps the table indicating that he should sit. "I want to know everything. What have you been up too?"

"Oh." Jason relaxes as he moves to sit in the chair opposite her. "Not much, working mostly. Haven't hade much time for anything else."

"And how's Emily?"

"Ah…she's fine, I guess." Jason answers avoiding her gaze.

"Jason…" Kimberly tilts her head slightly as she reads his body language. "What is going on?"

"Uh… me and Em kinda broke up."

"Oh…sorry." Kim gives a little shrug. "I had no idea."

"Its okay." Jason give her a small smile. "It was only a matter of time before it happened anyway."

An uncomfortable silence fall between them with neither knowing quite what to say. After a moment Kim turn back to Jason with a bright smile. "I know just the thing to cheer you up. We go clubbing tonight."

"I dunno, Kim." Jason shakes his head. "I'm not much of the clubbing type. Besides I don't want to mess up any plans you may have had."

"Don't be silly." Kim smiles widely at him. "We need to get you back out there. It'll be fun. No arguments. Go get whatever to bags you brought with you. You can stay in the spare room."

"I hate to impose." Jason says with a small half grin. "Might be better if I just go to a hotel."

"I said No arguments. Now go."


	3. Chapter 3

_What am I doing here?_ Jason sighs inwardly as he leans against the bar of what has to be the hundredth night club he and Kim had gone to in the last four hours. Take a drink of the beer in his hand he watches her as she laughs and dances with a friend of hers they had run into. The way she moves with the beat of the music in hypnotizing. It takes ever thing he can muster to tear his eyes away to look at his watch again.

"Oh, come on Jason, you're not checking the time again…"

Kim's voice surprises him. Only when he looks up to find her standing in front of him does he notice the song playing has changed. He give her a weak smile. "Yeah…sorry. I told you I wasn't the clubbing type."

"Well you could be if you would just loosen up." She smiles as she pulls herself up on the stool next to him. Reaching out she takes the bottle he's holding, she closes her eyes and takes a long pull from it.

Jason swallows shallowly as he watches Kim drink. _Dude, you got it bad._ As she finishes he makes himself look out at the crowded dance floor to avoid being caught staring.

"Come on." Kim sets the bottle down on the bar beside them. Jumping off the stool she grabs his arm. "We need to get you out on the floor. I'm sure you still remember some moves."

"Naw, Kimmie.." Jason resists her gentle tug. "You go. I'm good here."

"Jason Lee Scott." She tilts her head to the side and gives him her straightest face. "We came out tonight to have some fun and that is just what we are going to do. Or do I have to kick your butt?"

"Kick my butt…?" Jason laughs as he repeats her words. "That sounds like a threat."

"Because it was." Kim responds seriously, crossing her arms in front of her. "I'll have you know that I can still handle myself pretty well in a fight."

"I'm sure you can." He doesn't argue the point. "But it is getting late and I did just fly across the country."

"Yeah and it should only be like what 10 PM for you right know. Tell me you are not turning into an old man on me 'cause you are younger than I am."

"Yeah by like six months." Jason smiles at her trying to hold back another laugh. "Come on, Kim. You know this…" He uses his head to indicate their surroundings, "…is not really my thing."

Kim stares at him for a few minutes before dropping her arms to her side. "Fine, you win. We can go." She smiles up at him warmly. "I was only trying to help."

"Yeah, I know." He wraps his arm around her shoulder as he leads them toward the exit.

To Jason the cool night air is refreshing after bouncing between overcrowded clubs. He leaves his arm around Kim's shoulders as they start back to where he parked the car. "Nice night. A little cooler than I'm used to but nice."

"It's not really _that_ much cooler." Kim counters leaning into the warm body beside her, wrapping her arm around his back. "I seem to remember some pretty chilly cold fronts coming in from that ocean too."

"True." Jason smiles, trying not to think too much about beautiful woman pressed so close to him. They continue to walk in silence until a voice cuts through the night from behind them.

"Kim?"

The pair turn to see a rather handsome looking man coming toward them. "Jake?" Kim says in an almost uneasy tone.

"I thought that was you." Jake smiles at her briefly but it drops as his eyes flash toward Jason and back. "Who's this?"

"Oh…uh…"

"I'm Jason." Sensing Kim's apprehension, Jason cuts in and offers his hand to the other man. "Jason Scott."

"Ah…Jake Wright." Jake takes the offered hand, squeezing it a little harder then necessary.

Jason resists the urge to up the ante of the man's show of power in the handshake but he keeps his eyes on him as their hands part.

"So, Kim," Jake turns his attention back to her. "I have been trying to get a hold of you all week. I thought we were going to make plans to get together again."

"Uh, yeah…I have been super busy." Kim glances at Jason and is momentarily thrown by the tension she can practically feel radiating between the men. Looking back a Jake she gives a weak smile, "And Jason here just popped into town for a visit so I'll have to get back to you later."

"Yeah, okay. I guess I'll let you guys go." Looks between the two of them again before offering his hand to Jason again. "Nice to meet you, buddy."

"Yeah." Taking his hand again, Jason can't stop himself from squeezing the other man's hand much harder this time to show he wasn't his buddy. He gives Jake a small smile as he watches the other man's flick down to their joined hands and back. _Yeah, that's right._

They watch as Jake turns and walks away. When he is out of ear shot, Kim turns to Jason and slaps his chest. "Okay, what was that?"

"What?" Jason asks innocently.

"What was up with all that male posturing and intimidation you where throwing around?"

"I wasn't…"

"Bullshit." Kim crosses her arm across her chest. "I've known you a long, _long_ time, Jason Scott."

"He's a creep." Jason replies bluntly.

"Well, duh." Kim doesn't argue the point. "But I am perfectly capable of handling him."

"It didn't look that way." Jason argues glancing the direction he went and back to Kim. "What is his deal anyway?"

"We went out a few times and…" Kim starts before shaking her head. " No, you are not going to go changing this on me. This is not you concern so can we just go."

"Okay, fine." Jason holds his hands up in surrender as Kim steps around him she starts back toward the car. He looks one more time in the direction Jake went before turning to follow her.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm sorry, Kim." Jason breaks the silence that has been lingering between them since they pulled out of the parking garage. He takes a quick glance over at the woman beside him before returning his eyes to the road. "I…"

"It's okay, Jase." Kimberly cuts him off not really needing an explanation. "Really. It's cool. I know you are just trying to look out for me."

"Yeah." He agrees in an indifferent tone. _Tell her, you dip shit._ "Look, I…ah…" He looks toward her again to find her smiling back at him. "I, uh, was just thinking that maybe I should just go to a hotel." _Chicken!_

"Jason, we've been over this." Kim rolls her eyes at him. "There is no reason to spend money for a place to sleep when I have a perfectly good guest room."

"Yeah, I know but I'd really hate to mess up any plans you may have."

"Tomorrow is Saturday. All I have a 4 hour class to teach in the afternoon so after that I am free til Monday," Kim tells him. "So you are staying and that is final."

Jason can't help but smile at the seriousness in her voice. "Okay, Kimmie. I should know by now than to argue with you."

"Damn straight." Kim grins at him he pulls into a parking space in front of her building.

Putting the car in park, Jason turns to look at Kim. His heart beats a little faster when he sees how the gentle light from the full moon makes her face glow. _Say something._ "So, did you have fun?"

"Yeah." Kim's smile widens. "But tomorrow will be better. I will figure out something we can do that you will enjoy. She adds as she opens the car door and steps out.

Jason smiles despite the fact that he is kicking himself for his own lameness. _Yeah big man, way to be afraid of a girl._ He rubs his hand across his tense brow before getting out and following Kim back toward her apartment.

By the time he catches up with her, Kim has slipped off her heels and is unlocking her front door. "Hey look, Kim," Jason says as he steps into the apartment behind her. "you really don't have to try and plan stuff to entertain me. I mean I came here to see you, we could just hang out like the old days. "

"I just want to make sure you have a good time while you are here." Kim turns to him as she tosses her shoes beside the door.

"When have we ever not had a good time when we've been together." Jason smiles at her as he walks of over a sits on the back of her sofa. "We've known each other since the second grade and we were always managed to stay entertained then with running all over town.

"We were like 7 years old." Kim laughs at him. "We weren't even allowed to leave block at that age so we technically couldn't. My dad even had a cow when I would cross the street."

"Yeah, he really would." Jason shakes his head and grins at the memory. "Speaking of you dad, I saw him in town a couple days ago and I am pretty sure he still hates me."

"Oh Jason, he does not hate you." Kim walks and joins him on the back of the couch.

"I dunno, I keep getting that irate look whenever he sees me." Jason shrugs. "And it all started when I got you to cross the street."

"Somehow I think it was less that reason and more like when you convinced me that is was a good idea to put a firecracker in Mr. Tucker's mailbox." She tries to hold back a smile but fails.

"Or it could have been when we built that ramp for our bikes and you broke your arm." Jason adds with a chuckle. "I guess I have never really given him a reason to like me."

"Well I wouldn't say that. You did keep the _really_ bad boys away from me so he should be thanking you for that." A few minutes of silence pass between them before she leans her head over to rest on his shoulder. "I am really glad you are here. I know we talk on the phone a lot but I've missed this."

"Me, too." Jason agrees turning his head to look at her, his arm moves to wrap around her. _Okay, now's the time. Tell her._ "Kim…?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Kim…?"

She turns her face up to meet his, the sight of his brown eyes so close makes her heart beat just a little faster. While she waits for him to continues she can see the different emotions flash through his gaze.

"I…uh…I was wondering if…" Kim cuts him off as she sits up and gently presses her lips to his.

_Holy crap!_ After a minute Kim pulls back and looks away. _I can't believe you did that_. "I'm sorry. I…" She finds herself not able to meet Jason's eyes again.

Jason opens his mouth to speak but closes it when his brain can form no words. He looks down at Kim while he tries to process what has just happened. _Did that actually happen? _

"Jason, I am so…"

Her face turns back to him when she finally begins to speak again but before she can get too far he leans down and captures her lips again. His hand comes up to cup her cheek pulling her a little closer as he feels her relax against him. Suddenly he feels her muscles tense as pulls away from him and takes a couple distancing steps back.

"Jason, I…" Kim avoids looking directly at him as she struggles to find something to say. _What was that…_ "…goodnight, Jason." She says abruptly as she quickly retreats to her bedroom and shuts the door.

Shocked, Jason stares at the closed-door until his brain finally catches up on the events of the past several minutes._ You, idiot._ His head drops into his palms as he mentally chastises himself. _Way to blow it._

When he finally stands upright, Jason wants nothing more than to go to Kim's door to try to explain but uncertainty keeps him from doing so. He considers retrieving his bag and going to a hotel but knows that will most likely just get her even more upset with him. Walking over to the front door, he stands there for a couple of minutes before reaching out and turning off the lights in the living room and retreating to the guest room. _Tomorrow is going to be a long, awkward day…_

* * *

Leaning against the cool wood of her bedroom door, Kim listens for movement from the other room. She half expects to hear the front door indicating Jason's departure but is relieved to hear the door to the room beside hers shut instead. Closing her eyes she lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding._ You are still going to have to face him tomorrow, you know…_

Opening her eyes, Kim looks over at the wall that now separates the two of them. _It was just an innocent kiss._ She tries to convince herself as she pushes herself away from the door. _Right? I mean we are good friends._ Her mind repeats the few words over and over as her body runs on autopilot getting her ready for bed. _Yeah we are just good friends._ She tells herself when she finally flops down in her bed. As she drifts off to sleep she has almost convinced herself it.

_"Hi. Your pretty."_

_Kim smiles at the 7-year-old brown-eyed boy standing in front of her. It is her first day at this new school and he is the first of the kids to even acknowledge her presence. "Thanks."_

_"I'm Jason." The boy tells her with a shy smile. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"_

_"Okay." She grins brightly, she has never had a boyfriend before. "My name's Kimberly."_

_"Come on. Kimmie…" Jason laughs softly. "You do not want to go out with him."_

_"Why not?" Kim looks at her best friend for the last three years. "I think he is kinda cute."_

_"Cute? Eugene Skullovitch is not cute. He is a punk with a bully for a best friend."_

_"He is not that bad. Maybe he just needs some better friends. Like us." She suggests._

_"There is no way Bulk would ever let that happen." Jason points out to her. "He is the one with all the control in that duo."_

_"You're not afraid of Farkas, are you?"_

_"I'm not afraid of anything, you know that." He answers. "But there is no more Farkas and Eugene, only Bulk and Skull."_

_"Maybe you're right…"_

_"I know I am. I am just looking out for you." Jason smiles at her as he puts his bike helmet back on. "Now are we going to go build this ramp or not."_

_"He's cute."_

_"Who?" Kim turns follows her friend Trini's gaze across the youth center but all she sees is Jason and his buddy Zack messing around with some dance moves. Seeing her looking his direction he gives her a small wave. _

_"Jason." Trini answers with a smile. "I think he likes you."_

_"No way. We are just friends." Kim turns back to her friend._

_"Are you sure about that? He is always sneaking looks at you." Trini tells her with a knowing expression._

_"That is crazy. We are not like that. He is my best friend." Kim takes a quick glance over at the boys again and back. "Well my best 'boy' friend."_

_"Too bad. You two would make a super cute couple." Trini smiles as she watches the subtle blush spread across her friends cheeks._

The shrill sound of an alarm clock buzzing drags Kimberly out of her pleasant dreams of the past. Hitting the snooze, she rolls over and starts to drift off again until the memories of Jason's brown eyes looking at her cause her to snap awake. "Oh, man." She groans as she stares at the wall that lay hides her best friend and for the first time in years she wonders if there could be something more to their relationship.


	6. Chapter 6

Jason sits on in his rental car outside the gym where Kimberly is currently teaching her youth gymnastics class. She left the apartment this morning before he had the chance to talk to her about the previous night. After spending the first couple hours trying to figure out what he was going to say when she returned, he concluded that he needed to get over his irrational fears and decided to go be there to pick her up so that they could have that talk sooner rather than later.

_Stop being a coward._ He tells himself for the hundredth time as he opens the car door and steps out. Locking up the car, he starts across the parking lot. His muscles tense slightly when recognizes one of the few people standing on the sidewalk outside the building. _Great…it's the creeper._

For a brief moment, Jason thinks he might actually make past unnoticed. That is until Jake's eyes turn his way. "Fancy seeing you here." He says with an insincere smile. "It's Justin, isn't it?"

"It's Jason." Jason responds coolly not wanting to provoke anything.

"Oh, right. Sorry. I'm bad with names." Jake shrugs. "How's it going? What brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"I'm fine." Jason replies not letting missing the underlying meaning to the other man's choice of words. "I came to pick up Kim when her class is over."

"You didn't have to do that." Jake half smiles again. "I could have dropped her off."

"Well, now there is no need." Jason is getting tired of this man hasn't even talked to him for an hour and the strain is beginning to reach his voice. "Look, I need to go let her know I'm here."

As Jason starts to move past him, Jake reaches out and grabs his biceps firmly stopping him in his track. _Stay cool._ Turning his head he looks at the hand on his arm and the up at its owner.

"Hey, there is no call to be rude."

"I'm sorry if it seems that way." Jason looks the other man straight in the eyes. "Now please let me go."

"I know what you are trying to do here and its not going to work." Jake's voice drops to a menacing tone. "I can take you."

"I think you should really let go of my arm and walk away." Jason keeps his voice steady and firm. "I don't have a fight with you."

Jake glares at Jason for another minute before releasing his arm. Turning away, Jason walks past him and through the doors of the gym. He takes a deep breath letting his body relax as he makes his way over to the small reception desk on the other side of the lobby.

"Good Afternoon. How can I help you today?" The petite woman sitting at the desk asks with a warm smile.

"I'm here to see Kimberly Hart." Jason states returning a kind smile feeling his tension melt away.

"Aren't you a little old for the Tiny Tots class?"

"I'm an old friend who is visiting from out of town." He says ignoring the woman's obvious flirtatious smile. "I just thought I'd drop by to pick her up."

"I see." The doesn't seem to know what to make of his lack of reaction to her. She glances over at the clock on the wall. "Well, her class ends in about twenty minutes. I can't let you in without a member present but I suppose you could wait…" She gestures at the few chairs sitting on the opposite side of the room.

"I'll do that. Thank you." Jason smiles at her again before going to take a seat. _Great more waiting…_

The time seems to drag by as Jason skims through the various magazines scattered around the small seating area. He can feel the eyes of the receptionist watching him while feudally imploring him to look at her.

"Jason?"

He looks up to see Kim standing beside the reception desk with a surprised smile.

"Hi, Kim." Jason smiles back at her as he stands up and starts toward her. He is aware of the other set of eyes watching them closely. Offering her his arm he asks, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, sure." She sounds slightly uncertain but slips her arm through his. She lets him guide her to the exit as she feels slight flutters rise in her stomach. Once outside she looks up at him and asks, "What's going on, Jase?"

"Well, I figured we could go grab something to eat." He says as he walks then through the parking lot. "And that we should probably talk about what happened last."

_Last night…_ Kim gives him a weak smile. "We don't have to. If you don't want to."

"No, we have to Kim."

"We could just forget it…"

"No." Jason's voice is harder than he would have liked. "Sorry. I didn't mean…its just…I don't want to forget about it." Stopping Jason steps in front of her and looks down at her with the same brown-eyed boy expression she remembers from their youth. "I love you, Kim. More than as just a friend."


	7. Chapter 7

_What?_ Kim looks up at him in a state of shock. _Did he…?_ Her brain is racing almost as fast as her heart at his confession.

"Kim…" Jason begins to get nervous as she stares at him speechlessly. "Say something." _Or hit me._

She is still trying to find her voice as she glances around find several pairs of curious eyes looking their direction. Turning back to Jason she finally speaks, "This might not be the place to talk about this."

_Like there is a 'right' place._ "I know." He admits but makes no move for them to leave. "But I have to do this before I chicken out again."

"Again?" Kim is caught off guard by his last word.

"Yeah." A familiar shy smile crosses his face. "I've wanted to tell you for a while now. But how do you tell your best friend that you are crazy about them without sounding…well, crazy."

Kim continues to look at him not knowing how to respond. _Crazy? Yes, this is a little crazy. Isn't it?_

"Kim, I remember the first time I saw you." Jason tells her. "You were sitting on your front lawn pouting as the movers where taking boxes into your new house. You looked so sad, I was gonna come over and see if you wanted to play but I chickened out and ran inside."

Kim can't help but smile at his boyish grin. She feels her stomach flutter again. "You were brave enough to tell me I was pretty on my first day of school."

"I was." Jason blushes at her words.

"And you asked me to be your girlfriend. It did seem so hard for you then."

"Yes but I was seven. I had no idea what that meant." Jason knows he face must be a bright shade of pink by now. "When I did and finally got up the nerve to ask for real… well, Tommy came along."

Kim looks down at the mention of her high school sweetheart. The guilt over her Dear John letter to him resurfaces in her mind.

"He's okay, Kim. He wanted me to tell you that." Jason says as if reading her mind causing her to look up at him again. "And that he'll always be your friend no matter what."

"That's good to know." Kim answers with a weak smile.

"Well…this just got more awkward." Jason says with a shrug. "Sorry."

"For what?"

"Well for pretty much the whole last week." Jason walks the few steps to lean against the rental car. "I knew it was a bad idea to come here. I waited too long."

"Jason, I'm glad you're here." Kim smiles as she walks over beside him. Reaching out she takes lifts his hand in both of hers. "And I'd be lying if I said I never wondered what_ this_ would be like. To be honest it doesn't feel near as weird as I thought it would." She runs her fingers lightly across the small scars she sees on his knuckle before looking back up at him. "You're my best friend. So I have to tell you the truth."

Jason turns his head with a confused look to her. "The truth?"

"I lied in my letter to Tommy." She says keeping eye contact with him despite her urge to look away. "I never really met somebody else." She can see the surprised in his eyes but doesn't give him a chance to talk. "There was so much stuff happening back home it was weird. As much as everyone tried to keep me in the loop it still felt like being left behind. And then Tommy became a red ranger and it was too much. Suddenly our relationship felt…wrong."

"He didn't change, Kim. Just the color of his suit."

"I know." Kim hesitates for a moment. "He's a red ranger now but he's not my red ranger. That was you."

"What about Rocky?" Jason asks. "He took over for me."

"Yeah but you were our leader. The only person I probably would have ever chose to follow into that crazy mess. And do you know why?" Kim smiles at him as she asks.

Jason shakes his head.

"Because I saw how happy it made you and knew that as long as you were there nothing bad would happen."

"But bad stuff did happen." He points out.

"Yes, but you never gave up. Even if as I now know that meant you had to make sacrifices. We were young and dumb and it was an amazing adventure. Now we are just plain old Jason and Kimberly to everybody else." She responds honestly. She smiles again as she feels her stomach doing is own gymnastics' routine. "But to me you will always be my Red Ranger and I think it is time we start a new adventure. Jason Lee Scott, do you want to be my boyfriend?"

It is Jason's turn to be surprised. Slowly his lips start to turn upwards as her words sink in.


	8. Chapter 8

"So, what happens now?" Kim asks as Jason pulls the car out into traffic.

"Well, I was thinking we'd go grab a bite to eat."

"That is a good start." She smiles as she shakes her head. "But that's not what I meant."

"I know." Jason admits glancing her way with his boyish grin. She was asking about what would happen when the time came for him to leave. He had hoped this topic would have waiting just a little bit longer but then this is Kimberly. "I'm suppose to fly back out to LAX tomorrow evening. I have some final independent study assignments that are due and I thought I hang around to help the team with the shelter."

"Oh…"

"Then I was thinking I'd make arrangements to come back here." He adds quickly when he hears what sounds like disappointment in her voice. "I don't think I could handle a long distance relationship for very long."

Kim smiles at his last statement. She looks out the passenger side window for a moment before turning back to him. "What if I went with you?" She asks, "Back to Angel Grove. It could be a surprise and I could help out too."

"That would be great. But what about your classes and your training."

"There are plenty of people who can take over my classes for right now." Kim tells him. "As for my training, that was became pretty much a lost cause months ago. It just isn't as fun as it used to be."

Jason looked over at her again. "But I thought this was your dream."

"It was." She smiles at his concerned expression. "Then I spent more than a year living, eating and breathing gymnastics. Its been great but I miss what it was like before all the pressure. Back when it was just the balance beam at the youth center with you and the guys doing your things."

"I miss that too." Jason returns her smile.

"Now tell me it wouldn't be fun to surprise everybody by popping on them with me right beside you."

"I can't think of any better surprise in the world." His smile widens.

"Good." She says with a tone of satisfaction. "Because I there was no way I was gonna let you go without me."

* * *

"This is going to be so much fun." Kim hasn't stop smiling since they arrived at Miami International. "Everybody is going to be so surprised."

Jason smiles up at her as she bounces back over and sits beside him again. She has had a hard time staying still as they wait to be boarded. Fortunately he was about to get his flight rearranged so that the two of them could fly out together with only a few hours delay.

"Aren't you excited?" She asks him when he doesn't say anything.

"Yeah," He says turning his attention back to the magazine in his hand with a smirk. "But then again I'm not the one who as been away for a year this time."

Kim slaps his arm playfully as she stands once again and walks to the window overlooking the tarmac. She watches the various people and vehicles moving around in the waning light. Spinning on her heels she looks at Jason. "Now, you are sure they have no idea I am coming?"

"Yes, Kim." Jason smiles looking up at her again. Setting the magazine aside he stands and joins her by the window. "Nobody back in Angel Grove knows that either one of us is coming."

"Good." She smiles slipping her arm through his and resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for acting like such an airhead. I just can't believe it."

"You have no reason to apologize, Kimmie. I'm glad to see you so happy." He tells her before adding. "And you are not an airhead."

"Technically, I think you _have_ to say that now."

"Only if I don't want you to _kick my butt_." He teases.

"Good boy." Kim commends him as she pats his chest with her free hand.

Jason opens his mouth to say something when the sound of the flight attendant at the gate announcing the boarding of their flight stops him. He glances toward the gate briefly before looking back at Kimberly. "I know you are ready to surprise everyone back home but are you ready for yours?"

"Mine?" Kim asks, curious about what he is planning. "What are you up to, Jason Scott?"

"Well, we haven't actually had a first date yet and we'll have a some time before the tournament. So I was thinking…" Jason smiles mischievously as he leads her back over to where their carry ons are waiting. "…how do you feel about doing a little diving?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so after the last chapter I was debating whether or not to to go into the Turbo movie or to jump it. Of course it only took me a matter of minutes to decide that it would be crazy to skip sure a relationship building moment. The Jason and Kimberly jump into the movie with enough empty time between them that can be filled. I will be breaking it up into multiple chapters and there will be some of my own original content mixed with lines of dialogue from the movie. You have been warned.**

* * *

"So are you ready?' Jason asks Kim again as he reaches over to adjust the straps of her tank.

"Yes." Kim bats his hands away for hundredth time but smiles at his concern.

"And you remember…"

"Jason." She cuts him off. "You know that this is not the first time I've done this."

"Sorry." He apologies with a shy smile. "I guess I'm just being a little over cautious." He adds as he tightens the strap holding his dive computer to his wrist.

"Its not a bad thing." Kim informs him with a smile.

"If you say so." Jason's smile widens. "Okay, so lets review. We'll go down circle out a few yards. Then we will surface and head back to shore. I doubt we'll find anything interesting but you never know."

Jason shifts to sit on the edge of the raft. "Stay close, it will probably be pretty hard to see down there." He tells her as she moves to sit next to him.

"Yes, sir." She teases, making him smile again.

The pair pull down their goggles and adjust the strap to make sure that they won't allow water to leak in. Jason helps Kim put on her regulator mask before doing the same with his own. Looking at the woman beside him, he nods as he give her hand a quick squeeze. She returns his nod and they both fall backwards into the water.

Jason leads the way as they slowly descend in the cold water. Periodically he glances over to make sure Kim is still with him. The two begin to make their way along the bottom following the edge of an underwater rock face. Shining his deep sea light ahead of him Jason thinks he sees something in a cluster of rock just ahead causing him to stop.

Jason focuses his attention on searching through the sediment on the ocean floor when he suddenly feels a tug on his back. He turns expecting to see Kim but instead finds himself face to face with a masked, fish faced creature unlike anything he has seen before. Jason puts up a fight but is at a disadvantage in the underwater environment and is quickly overpowered. To his side he can see Kim in a similar struggle moments before blackness overcomes him.

* * *

Jason has no idea how long he has unconscious as he opens his eyes to find himself laying in a shallow pool of water. His can feel his body ache as he forces himself to his feet. Looking around he is relieved to see Kimberly dragging herself up as well. Removing their goggles and the caps of their wetsuits, they stagger around for a moment trying to catch their bearing.  
"Kim?" Jason asks as he looks around their small metal prison.

Kim pulls her own wandering eyes away to look at him. "Yeah…"

"I think we are in _major_ trouble here." He regrets the words even as they leave his mouth.

Kim lets out a deep breath as she looks around again. "I'd say." She glances back at him with a small smile, "Wish we could morph."

Jason turns to the wall beside him. Reaching out he tests the metal surface before he moves to stand beside her. "Doesn't look like there is any way out."

Needing to ground herself, Kim takes a hold of his arm.

"Hola."

The very bad Spanish accent causes them both to jump slightly in surprise. Looking up they are confused and shocked at the sight of two familiar faces behind a barred porthole. Bulk and Skull.

"Ja, Guten Tag." Bulk says in a German accent as Jason and Kim make their way towards the opening.

"My name is Antonio Banderas." Skull adds.

"Bulk?" Kim asks in disbelief.

"Skull?" Jason is just as bewildered as he stares at the two men he has known since kindergarten.

Bulk and Skull glance at each other before Bulk asks indignantly in the same accent, "You are speaking to us?"

"Who is this _Bulk_ and _Skull_?" Skull chimes in only adding to the other pair's confusion.

"Something is strange with those two." For the second time, Jason regrets his words.

"Oh, you just figured that one out?" Kim lets out a small laugh as her teases him.

Something unseen on the other side of the wall seem to catch Skull attention as he quickly disappears from sight. Slightly confused, Bulk follows his friends after a moment leaving Jason and Kim alone.

"We have got figure out what is going here." Jason speaks as he turns to look around them again.  
"Yeah," Kim answers turning and walking a few steps away. "And where _here_ is?"

"I think it is a safe bet that we are in a ship of some kind." Jason states as they both begin to explore their surrounding. Suddenly he is beginning to feel very constricted in the dark, damp room. Reaching back he pulls the zipper down on his wet suit and begins to remove it. Glancing over his shoulder he can see Kim had the same thought.

No longer encased in the tight material, Jason continues to wander. Looking up he spots a small metal grid in the ceiling high above them. "Hey, Kimmie. Come here a sec."

Kim looks over at him as he speaks then walks over to him. "Yeah, okay." Coming up beside him, her eyes follow his upward gaze. "A way out?"

"Too high." Jason answers as he tries to concentrate. "Listen. I thought I heard voices up there."

Kim keeps quiet as she focuses her senses. Sure enough she can her faint mumbling. "I have an idea. Lift me up."

_"Once we get to the island of Muranthias on the other side…My Maligore's appetite will ignite once he see the powerlious offerings I brought him. Those two ex-power pukes will be the perfect wedding meal for my Maligore."_

" 'Kay…" Kim says after a moment. She lets out a sigh as Jason carefully drops her back to the ground. "This is so lame…" She tells him as she turns to lean against the wall. "You know we come back here to surprise everybody and help out with the shelter…" She looks up at the ceiling again as Jason leans on one arm beside her. "Next thing you know, we're snack food for some monster with the munchies."


	10. Chapter 10

**So, writing these movie chapters are beginning to get fun. What's funny is this chapter didn't end where I expected it but that's my brain thinking ahead again. Thank you to all of those who have chosen to follow and review this story. Your excitement and encouragements are what keep me going.**

* * *

"Some first date…" Jason sighs as he turns and leans back against the wall.

"Yeah," Kim lets out a small laugh. "Next time we just go to a movie."

"Deal." Jason smiles at the fact that she still has her good sense of humor even now. All of a sudden the room lurches a little. "We're moving." He states as he pushes off the wall and glances up.

"Well we wouldn't want to be late for our dinner date."

Jason glances around the room trying to see if he can hear the engines that must be running but all he can hear are the sounds of sloshing water. He is not quite sure why by he gets a sinking feeling in his gut that makes him look at the dive computer still attached to his wrist. His heart soon bottoms out with his stomach as he sees the numbers slowly climbing. _Crap…_ "We're diving. This is some sort of submarine."

"This just gets better and better." Kim says sarcastically as she pushes off the wall and begins to wander around the room again. "So let's recap. We are prisoners of a psycho diva who want to feed us to who or whatever Maligore is. There is no way out of here. Oh and nobody beside _Antonio_ and _Arnold_ over there know we are even here."

"Just stay calm, Kim." Jason tells her as he walks over and puts his arm around her shoulder. "We have been in a lot worse situations than this before. We can figure this one out too."

"You're right." Kim turns her head to smile at him. She scans the space around them, looking for some inspiration. She notices various rusted pipes and metal parts hanging loose in their fittings. "We could try to make some sort of weapons."

"See, we can do this." He smiles at her, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. Dropping his arm he turns and begins to search for decent parts. He drags his hand along the nearest wall as he examines the various raised pieces of metal. The first couple pipes he tries to pull free are so badly degraded that the metal crumbles in his hands.

Jason comes to a corner where he sees a length of pipe with a small elbow bend that appears to be loose. Applying some pressure as he wiggles it he is able to pry the pipe free from its connectors. He looks over the metal for a second before hitting it against the wall beside him several times to test its strength.

_This is pointless…_ He glances at the pipe in his hand again before tossing it aside. Letting out a low frustrated sigh, he leans back again wall. His eyes find Kimberly and he watches her fiddle with a couple of smaller pieces of piping. That is when he finally really notices the circular panel on the wall behind her. He stares at it for a moment before it hits him.

"That's it." Jason says out loud as he begins to walk toward the wall opposite him. "Kim?"

"What?" Kim looks up to see him moving toward her.

"Move away from wall for a minute."

"Um, sure." She eyes him with uncertainty but does as he asks.

"Instead of making weapons," He starts as he reaches out and touches the round panel, "I think we should be concentrating on getting this panel off."

_Has he lost his mind?_ Kim looks at the panel. "Okay..um…" She bends to set the pieces in her hands on the floor. "Wouldn't that mean all the water would come in?" She ask in a tone that she hopes will show him how crazy an idea that is.

"Yeah," Jason ignores the slight sarcasm in her voice as he turns on his dive computer again. "Right now my dive computer says we're at 435 feet." He begins to explain to her his plan. "The closer we get to Muranthias the sub is gonna start to climb. Once we hit 100 feet, we pop this off the wall and then _boom_."

Kim has an uneasy feeling about this plan. "And make it up in one breath?"

"Its our only chance." Concern is etched on, Jason's face. He knows this is a long shot but what else is there.

Kim doesn't like sound of those words but knows he is right. There is no way the two of them could take on a ship full of who knows how many face to face. She looks at the panel again and lets out a resigned breath. "Wow…"

_Now how to actually get it off without tools._ Jason keeps that thought to himself as he runs his fingers over the raised panel, stopping at each rusty nut that holds it in place.

"Okay, so how do you plan on getting the panel off?" Kim seems to have caught up and is now on the same brain wave as him but unlike him has no issue voicing the obvious. "We have no tools."

"Don't worry, I think of something." _Okay brain, think of something._ He tells her tests a nut with his fingers. He turns and glances around the room for anything that might work when he remembers the pipe he just had. _Maybe…_ Walking back to where he threw it, Jason retrieves the piece of pipe from the shallow water. "We can use this. It should be strong enough, " He walks back over to her and the panel. "I can just break these nut off."

Kim looks at pipe in his hand then to the panel. "I dunno, Jason." She says unconvinced as she turns back to him. "But then again I don't have a better idea."

"Then step aside, sweetheart." Jason smiles as he starts to get ready to work.

"Sweetheart?"

It's at that moment that his mind registers how the words coming out of his mouth sounded causing him to freeze. Looking at Kim, he is unsure of how to interpret the expression on her face but is pretty sure it is not a happy one. "Sorry, Kim. I just…"

"Jason Lee Scott." Her use of his full name confirms his suspicions about her mood. "You will never call me sweetheart in that superior masculinity tone. Ever."

"Right. Sorry." He apologizes again as she take a few steps back to give him space.

No words are spoken between them for the next couple of hours as Jason slowly pounds off one old bolt after another working his way around the panel. When the last nut is off, He begins to hit the panel with the pipe to shake it loose from the wall. He can't help a small smile when water begins to trickle in from the bottom causing the woman helping him to gasp softly. Dropping the pipe, he looks over the panel's edge. "That should do it. Now we just have to wait."

Kim nods as she walks a couple of feet away from the leaking wall. She can't help but feel bad for yelling at Jason. Sure she is a little stressed at the moment but so is he. "Jason, I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier." She gives him a small smile as she turns to face him. "This is all just so…"

"I understand, Kimmie. This part of out life was supposed to be done." Jason returns her smile as he strolls over to her. Wrapping his arms around her he pulls her into his embrace. "But you did want to start a new _adventure_."

She laughs softly burying her face in his chest. After all the time he has hugged her in the past why did she never realize just how perfect a place being in his arms was. She was safe here and something else. She was home.


	11. Chapter 11

All the stress that has built up since their capture seems to slowly start to melt away as the couple relaxes in their quiet embrace. Despite the cold, dark and damp environment that surrounds them nothing has ever felt so comfortable. Jason closes his eyes savoring the feeling and hoping this peace will last for just a little longer. That is of course when he hears it, a low rumble followed by the sound of metal creaking.

He feels Kim's body tense in his arms and knows that she has heard the same thing. Opening his eyes, he looks around half expecting to see the walls crumpling in on them but everything appears just as it was before. Suddenly there is loud pop off to the side of where they are standing.

Jason turns his head at the same time as Kim. _Shit._ Water is rapidly rushing in around the edges of the loosened panel. _So much for peace._ They both quickly run over to the wall and try to push the panel back into place.

_Not yet. Not yet._ Jason's mind is racing as throws his entire weight against the pressure pushing the water in. There is a flash of light and the room shakes as another rumble fills the air. _Great…_ He says loudly as the rumbling increases. "We're gonna have to wait 'til we pass through the triangle!"

"We better pass through very quickly." Kim answers back as she notices the water beginning to rise around them. "Jason, the room's filling up!" She has to shout as the water begins coming in faster. The flashes of light begin to increase in frequency and intensity as the rumbles get louder. "What's happening?!"

"I don't know!" Jason responds trying to keep the panic out of his voice. He doubles his effort trying to hold the panel but as the pressure outside increases it is becoming clear that it may not be enough. "I don't know how much longer I can hold it!"

The water continues to rise as they struggle to hold the panel in place for just a little while longer. _We have got to be getting close…_ Jason thinks as his muscles protest again the strain. As the water reaches their chests, a lifting feeling almost like an invisible wave passes through them and the storm that has been beating around them stops. It is becoming hard to think straight as the frigid water continues to pour in. _We have to be surfacing._ Jason quickly checks his dive computer and confirms his suspicion.

"Okay, its time to get this off." Jason tells Kim as he wraps his fingers around the edge on the metal. He starts trying to pull the panel away from the wall but with the cold water beginning to numb his already tired muscles and the pressure of the rising water is making things difficult. "We need to pry it with something."

"Get the pipe."

_Duh._ "Good idea." Jason turns away from the panel and scans the water quickly before diving under the surface. Grabbing the pipe from the floor he swims up and back to the wall. "This should do it."

Kim begins has to force herself to stay calm as her own body begins to freeze. Beside her Jason is trying to work the panel off with the pipe but she can't help the panic that is rising in her voice. "Okay, any time Jason."

"I'm trying." He puts more force into his efforts knowing that time is quickly running out.

"Okay," She knows he really is but tension and fatigue is starting to set in on both of them. "This water is getting too high for me."

"We go swimming?"

The voice behind them becomes a reminder that they are not only ones in trouble here. With that to add to his building tension, Jason can't keep from snapping, "Will you guys be quiet?! I'm trying to get us out of here!"

Jason turns his frustration back to the stuck panel. His fingers are going numb making the pipe hard to hang on to and it keeps slipping from his grasp. Above him he starts to hear what sounds like an alarm going off.

"We're running out of time." Kim says as she glances up. She looks back to see the top of the round panel slip beneath the surface of the water.

"I know." Jason forces the sharpness out of his response. "We are going to have to go down. Now that it's under water it should be easier to pry off."

"Okay."

Taking a deep breath, they both push themselves down into the murky water. Feeling along the edge, Jason hooks the pipe between the two pieces of metal and begins to work it back and forth. After a few times he is reward as the panel pops loose allowing them to rotate it open.

Propelling themselves upwards, Jason and Kim cough and gasp as they try to regain their breaths. Kim glances to her side to see the faces of Angel Groves' former bullies looking back at them. "We gotta get Bulk and Skull first." She looks back at Jason seeing her emotions mirrored on his face. "Okay."

When he nods his agreement, they take a deep breath and push themselves back below the surface. They swim over to the door that separates the chambers and try to the wheel only to find it stuck. A pounding come from the other side of the door signaling that they should turn it the other direction. Their lungs are beginning to cry out for air so they quickly turn the wheel and are relieved when they hear it click. Using their combined strength they force the door open. Jason waves them out as Kim leads the way back to the surface.

"You guys, you have to exhale slowly on the way to the top now. Alright?" Jason looks directly at the other pair as he speaks because he knows that Kim will listen without question.

"Swim now. Like a little guppie." Skull says in that ridiculous Spanish accent before the pair take a deep breath and dive.

Jason follows them with a bewildered look and glances at Kim. Taking another deep breath they descend after the men. Jason reaches the opening first and quickly wave Bulk and Skull through first. Looking at Kim, he signals her to go first but as she enters the gap she suddenly stops. It take him a second to realize that she is caught. Panic begins to fill his mind as rushes to her aid. Tugging on her shirt a few times he is able to break her free and relief fills him as he watches her swim through the opening.

Jason enters behind her but a dark shadow falls over him as another panel slides down and stops his escape. With no way forward, he is forced to retreat. Pushing himself back, Jason returns to the pocket air at the top of the bilge. Within seconds he feels a pull from below and knows that their captors are now draining the room having discovered their plot. He has to hold his breath as the water level rapidly falls dropping him quickly back to the floor. Jumping to his feet, he looks up toward the grid paneled ceiling and hopes that Kim and the others had enough time to get away undetected.

_"Now open the hatch to the bilge! Hurry up!"_

The shrill voice echoes from above as a small door opens in the ceiling. For the first time Jason sees the face of the woman who has been holding them.

_"Well, I guess Maligore will have to do with only one sacrifice."_

Jason glances over at the now sealed walled and smiles as the woman's words sink in. _Yes! They got away!_ Looking up, he gives her a cocky grin as the hatch closes.

* * *

**So, I can't believe how fast I was able to get this next chapter done. The next chapter should be all interesting and possibly evil.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This was another fun chapter to write. There was just so many blank voids that could be filled and I like to fill voids so it worked out for me. Sorry no fighting yet but it will be coming soon.**

* * *

Jason is cold and tired, his whole body tingles as his muscles try to regain the heat that they lost but still he finds it hard to wipe the grin of satisfaction off his face. He may alone and still a prisoner but the muffled shouts above his head are all the proof he needs that the others did indeed escape. _Now just to get myself out of here._

Knowing that there is no other options left to him in this section of his prison, Jason moves over to the open door that once separated the bilge. He leans against the wall and listens carefully for any sort of movement in the darkness. He has had enough surprises for one lifetime. When he is confident that the room is empty, he slips in. The first thing he notices is how much more cramped this chamber is at only one-third of the size of its neighbor. The next thing he sees is another closed-door off to his left.

"If I could just…" He pauses mid-sentence as he notices something is different. Making his way over, his hopes of escape sink. Between him and the door there is a gate of horizontal bars mounted on hinges welded to the inside on the hatch. Jason grabs one of the bars and gives it a hard tug but the gate doesn't even budge.

"Great…" Jason turns around to see if there is anything useful but it becomes clear that this room has even less to work with the previous one. He considers going back to find the pipe he used earlier to pry off the panel. Maybe he could pry open the gate and if not at least he'd have a weapon when they came for him. _Like that would do any good anyway._

Suddenly there is a loud click behind him followed by the screeching of metal. Turning around, Jason finds himself looking into the pasty face of a monster flanked by a pair of the fish man creatures that had attacked him and Kim during their dive. _Damn…I almost miss Goldar already…_

"Ah good, you're already here. This makes my job easy." The pale guys says as he hold up a pair of shackles. "Now just put you hands though the bars."

"You expect me to just give up?"

The creature tilts his head slightly as if considering his answer. "You don't have much of a choice."

_True._ Jason keeps a neutral expression as he stares at the trio before him. _And there is a better chance of escape on the outside._ He slips his hands between the bars and watches the group's leader step forward. Jason winces slightly as the shackles are clamped a little to tightly to his wrists.

"Now, step back."

Jason gives them a cold look but does as he is told. He watches as one of the henchmen unlocks the barred gate and pushes it open. The other one steps inside and attaches a long piece of chain to the one connecting his wrists and hands it his boss outside. The henchmen both turn and move down the way they must have come.

"Come on."

Jason grimaces as the metal digs into his skin when the man yanks hard on the chain to get his attention. With no alternative, he stumbles along behind them in the unfamiliar corridors. He looks around trying to get a feel for the place just encase. Soon he is led into what must be the ships control room. Immediately Jason sees the woman who's anger brought him so much joy not so long ago.

"Here he is, Auntie D."

"It took you long enough, Elgar." Divatox snarls back. "Got get Lerigot. And make it quick this time." She waves him off as she looks at the human glaring back at her. "Not so tough now are you? Cover him up or something." She sneers before quickly turning away to follow Elgar.

Jason refuses to give an inch and stands still as someone drapes a black cloak over his shoulders and hook it at his neck. His eyes scan over the room but particularly its occupants as he attempts to measure their skills and weaknesses. He will need as much information as possible if he has any chance of getting free.

"Your overgrown hamster ain't looking so hot."

Elgar's voice draws Jason's attention. Across the room he sees an obviously weak being kneeling on the floor with a strange metal contraption on his head. _That must be Lerigot._ He can hear Divatox talking again but his concern for the fellow prisoner in front of him outweighed his interest in what she was saying.

As if right on cue another alarm begins to ring through the ship. Jason manages to keep his pleasure at this sudden wave of misfortune hidden.

"Now what…?" Divatox whines to a large, bulky blue creature.

"This is impossible." The monster says as he looks at her. "Our radar is detecting five human life forms approaching the island."

_Yes! Way to go guys!_ Jason smiles at the news. "I knew they wouldn't let me down, Divatox." He says just to rub in a little more. He is held back as he tries to step forward but it doesn't matter because his odds just got better.


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter is a little longer then the others but I so no reason to break it up. Most of the first half of this chapter run congruently with the last one but follow Kimberly's side. This means there is a lot more freelance writing here. Thanks again to those who have been following and reviewing this story. I get excited by each and every one and that is what helps keep me going.**

* * *

Kim doesn't know how far from the surface she is as her aching legs push her upwards. Her lungs are burning as they cry out for oxygen. Those few frantic seconds she was hung up during her exit are beginning to catch up with her. The cold water is having a numbing effect on her but she manages to force her extremities to work against the growing strain and swims a little faster.

Looking ahead, she watches as the white light that has to be the sky gets brighter by the second. With one final push her head cuts its way out of the water. Kim gasps and coughs as her body fights to take in as much fresh air as it can. Water rolls down her face as she looks around trying to find Bulk and Skull. The should have surfaced by now but all she can see is a land mass a hundred feet or so away.

_Where's Jason?_ Kim turns in a circle as she treads water looking of any signs of movement. She knows he should have been right behind him and in fact being a stronger swimmer should have come up within minutes of her. She strains her ears to listens for anything but the only sound is that of the water lapping against her.

_Oh God, where is he?_ Panic begins to set in as the seconds tick by. Her eyes scour the ocean searching desperately but as far as she can tell she is alone. Her heart sinks when she suddenly recalls how much physical effort Jason put into opening the panel. _What if…_ She doesn't dare let herself finish the thought. _No. He is fine. He has to be._

Her fears and fatigue starts to wear on her body which is dangerous given her current location. Her muscles protest as she makes them go back to work. Kim moves slowly as she swims for the shore. Just when she thinks her body is going to fail her, she feels her foot brush what has to be the bottom.

Kim's feet keep slipping as she tries to get her footing. The waves have gotten rougher the now that she is closer to land. Each one shoves her forward before trying to pull her back out to sea. She musters as much strength as she until her fingers are able to dig their way into the soft, gritty sand under the water. Clawing her way forward, Kim is finally able to push herself clear of the strong undertow and collapse on the warm beach.

The heat of the sun feels good as it begins to dry her wet skin and warm her tired body. Kim wipes the drops of water on her forehead off with the back of her hand as she lays flat on her stomach. She moans against the ache the movement causes her. Her heart is pounding in her ears as she tries to catch her breath.

_You have to get up._ The words sound hollow in her mind. She has no idea where she is or where any of the others are for that matter. When she finally forces her head up to look around she finds herself surrounded by a large group of armed men in tribal masks and attire.

"What are you doing?" Kim gasps as she tries to get to her feet only to have them grab her. "Stop it!" She struggles against the strong hands as they lift her.  
"Let go of me! Stop it! Put me down!" Her words go unheeded as the men carrying her up the beach toward the tree line. "Help!" Kim calls out desperately hoping that one of the guys are close enough to hear her pleas.

Kim continues to struggle against the tight grip of her captors but in her weakened state only manages to tire herself even more. In the shade of the trees she can see more of these natives spreading flowers over some sort of wooden stretcher like thing._ Oh God._

"No!" Kim struggles harder when the men holding her move toward it. Laying her down on the hard surface, she is quickly secured to the wood with heavy ropes. "Let me go!" She demands again as she feels the ground fall away below her. Drums begin as the group moves as one carrying her through the woods. "Where are you taking me?" Her head falls back to the flat surface under her as she lets out a frustrated sigh._ Obviously they don't speak English… _

With no other choice, Kim lays quietly watching the island move around her. The vibrant colors around her are rather pretty and under better circumstances this might have been a nice place to visit. _Yeah, not tied up and being hauled to God knows where…_

Suddenly there is a shift in the behavior of the people around her that draws her attention. The drums get faster as armed men make their way to the front. Kim raises her head to see what is going on. She looks up just in time to see Jason flip a black hood off his head.

_Oh, thank God._ Kim gives him a small smile as he looks with eyes full of emotions. Surprise. Concern. Relief. Fear. Love. Each one pulls at her as she stares at him ignoring everything going on around them. She wants nothing more than to be able to go and hold him close again.

Her gaze is torn away when she feels herself dropping. As her transport is set on the ground she sees her new captors all bowing fanatically. She glances up and sees that Jason seems just as confused as he too watches the scene. Before she has the chance to fully digest what is happening she sees Divatox leading the way toward a stone door in the side of the nearby mountain face. Kim feels the stretcher rise again as the group of natives fall in behind the others.

Kim looks around as she is carried through a dimly lit passageway. She tries to find Jason but he is nowhere in sight. _Is it getting hotter?_ She struggles against her restraints trying to see where she is being taken. Ahead of her she can see a large chamber that is glowing with an orange-red light. Looking to around she is somewhat relieved when she sees Jason again. He too is examining their surrounds but doesn't seem to have noticed her until he yanked over to her side.

"Kim?" His voice is low and filled with concern as he crouches down beside her.

"I'm okay." She tries to reassure him with another small smile.

"Bulk and Skull?" He asks glancing round them.

"I don't know." She follows his eyes and watches as henchmen and native scurry about the room. "What's happening?"

Jason shakes his head in an I-don't-know response. He rises quickly to his feet and blocks Kim as a pair of Divatox's creature come toward them. A quick tug of the chain and he is pulled aside as they go to work shackling her as well before lifting her to her feet.

"Jason?" Kim's voice is filled with apprehension they are both forced closer to a large hole in the center of the room.

"It's gonna be okay." He tells her as someone removes the cloak from his shoulders. They are pushed together back to back. A rope is thread through their shackles and tied firmly around the. Jason looks back over his shoulder. "The Rangers are coming."

"Soon, I hope." She says before letting out a gasp as they are lifted off the floor. She can feel Jason struggle behind her as they are swung over deep pit full of molting lava. "Jason, in case.."

"They're coming, Kim."

The determination in his voice is reassuring but her doubts linger in the back of her mind. "I know but I have to say this." Kim turns her head wishing she could see his face but can only see his shoulder and raised arm. "I'm sorry. You came all the way to Florida to see me. To tell me… And I…" Her heart is pounding in her chest as her words stick in her throat.

"It's okay, Kimmie." Jason voice is calm as he shifts shaking them both.

"No, it's not." Kim argues. "I know I never actually said it. It's hard to explain but I do love you, Jason. More than I've ever loved anyone. If we die here I just want you to know that. "

"I know, Kim." Jason smiles at her even though she can't see it. "We are not going to die here."

Flames shoot up from below, causing them both to jump and twist against the ropes. On one side of the room natives are jumping around and chanting the name of the creature they are to be fed to. Kim hopes Jason is right about their friends coming as she watches one of Divatox's henchmen unlock the wheel that is keeping the rope and them in the air.

Suddenly the room falls almost completely silent. Turning her head Kim smiles when she sees the brightly colored suits that announce the arrival of their closest friends. _Finally!_

"Hey did we miss the party?" Tommy's voice is a blessing to hear.

"Who invited you?" Divatox snarls from the other side.

"We did." Kim smiles down at the evil woman. Her head turns back to the new arrivals as she continues. "Rangers, this is Divatox. Divatox, "She grins at the other woman again, "this is your worst nightmare."

"Hah," Divatox is not about to be shown up. "Lower them into the volcano."

"No!" Kim gasps.

She and Jason begin to struggle as they feel themselves starting to descend slowly. They can see the Rangers engage their new enemy in a battle to save them. The relief they feel when the Blue Ranger is about to stop their downward motion is too short-lived as one of Divatox's larger henchmen takes over and they start moving again.

"You guys, help!" Kim calls out as they fall faster than before. She can seem them fighting harder but it is becoming clear that they are not going to make it in time. Still she calls out as Jason struggles harder at her back. "Help, you guys!"

The room and the battle being fought disappear as the bound couple drops below the top edge of the volcano pit. The heat and gases are extreme but do no harm to their flesh. They both fall silent as they are overcome with a prickling sensation that begins to spread and pushes its way into their heads locking their personalities away in the furthest reaches of their own minds.


	14. Chapter 14

**This is definitely not my best chapter. I never realizes how hard it was to write "possessed" people while trying to stay in character and cut in multiple instances of violence. This chapter may be confusing to some so I'll leave a few notes.**

**_Bold Italics_**are possessed Kim or Jason.

_Regular Italics_** are their actually personalities.**

* * *

In a flash of flames and smoke, Jason finds himself standing back up on the edge of the volcano pit. The heat billows up but as hard as he tries he cannot make himself move. A hazy fog clouds his vision as he stares at the churning lava below him.

_"Kimberly? Jason?"_

He recognizes Tommy's voice but it sounds so very far away. _I'm alright._ He tries to answer but his words only echo inside his brain. _What's wrong with me_?

_**You are mine.**_ A deep voice answers his thought as his body turns without his consent. Through the haze he can see the Rangers standing in the center a few yards in front of him. _**And so are they.**_ His hands rise and the demon controlling him snaps the chains connecting the wrist cuffs like it was nothing.

Jason tries to fight for control as his body jumps down and moves toward his friends. His eyes find Kim just as the Red Ranger grabs her shoulders. An unexpected spark of jealously surges through him. _**Yes…**_ He tries to shake off the unwanted feeling but his demon has latched onto his deep seeded resentments. _**He will take her from you again.**_

_No!_ Jason yells at the evil holding him captive. He feels a hand on his shoulder. As the creature turns his head he sees his reflection, eyes glowing red, in helmet if the Blue Ranger for a split second before the demon grabs the hand and pulls it away with a crushing strength. A strong punch to the gut followed quickly by a kick to the ankle soon has the ranger on his back and the Pink Ranger running to his aid. The monster inside him quickly dispatches her as well with a swat to the head and a kick in the chest.

_I have to fight this. __**You are strong but you win.**_ Jason finds himself being overwhelmed with feelings and memories he thought he had long banished. The demon makes him watch as Kim battles the Green Ranger with as much ease as it had done with others. There is a sudden glint in her eyes as she spots the Pink Ranger.

_Oh no… __**Yes, now you are beginning to understand.**_ Jason realizes that the evil that is controlling them is their own.

* * *

_Oh God…_ Kim feels like she back in the ocean fighting against the wave. Her body moves but she has no control over what it does. A small sneer crosses her face as she is turned to face the crowded room. **_Welcome to 'your' worst nightmare._** Her sneer turns to a smile as her shackled hands raise up in front of her and are snapped apart.

_Jason?!_ His name rings loudly in her head she tries to call out him. Her body leaps skillfully to the sandy floor. **_He can't help you. No one can_**. Her eyes seem Jason to her left but he doesn't show any signs of acknowledging her.

"Kim?"

_Tommy?!_ She tries to speak but no words will come out as her arms toss the Red Ranger away like he was nothing. She catches sight of Jason fighting the Pink Ranger and feels a sense of satisfaction when he knocks her to the ground.

"Kim?"

Adam's voice distracts the entity in her head. With no ability to stop she watches a her leg sweep up and kick him across the face. He attempts to grab her but she repeatedly knees him in the stomach followed by a punch to the head before she is pulled away from behind.

She pivots quicker than she could have thought possible and her hands find the throat of the Yellow Ranger. A small smile lifts her lips as her hands squeeze with an incredible power. She can feel the woman weakening as she struggles under her grasp. There is a flash of pink in the corner of her eye and without warning she tosses the Yellow Ranger aside.

_**Yes, time to make her pay…just like you have always wanted.**__ No!_

"Kim," Kat's voice is almost desperate as she raises her hand to warn her off. "You gotta fight the evil."

"Evil is like evil does." Her own voice sounds foreign to her ears as she gets closer.

"Don't do this." Kat cries as Kim grabs her outstretched arm and bends her forward sharply.

"No!" Tommy's voice carries over the battle being fought. "Leave her alone. Kimberly, no."

Kim feels herself being yanked back and in once again facing the Red Ranger. _**Ah, he does seem to have a thing for 'pink'**_. She stares as the he removes his helmet. He is looks older but is still mostly the same as when she last saw him. _Tommy…_ She tries to speak again but nothing happens. _**Ah, ah, ah…I'm in control here now.**_

"No. Look at me, Kim." His eyes plead with her. "Look at me. It's me. It's me, Tommy."

_**He is so pathetic. What did you ever see in him?**_

"Yes, we're your friends." Kat's voice seems to twist a nerve in her brain.

"Friends?" Her voice asks before letting out an evil laugh. "I don't have any friends."

A smile stays on her face as she watches Jason approach and spin Tommy away. _**Now, that's a man.**_ Kim feels a wave of guilt as she is forced to watch her new boyfriend fight her old one.

"Oh yeah and sweetie…" Her other self speaks again as her attention is drawn back to Kat standing behind her. "Pink is out." With a swift kick to the Pink Ranger's gut, Kim's eyes are once more directed toward the two men battling across the room.

* * *

"You're mine, Ranger!" Jason is shocked at the anger he hears in his voice.

"No. I don't want to hurt you." Tommy slowly backs away from his friend.

_**Like he could.**_ _Stop this._ His body doesn't listen as his leg kicks up only to be blocked. His right arm swings out but Tommy quickly ducks before coming up and grabbing it. Shaking off his grip, Jason double punches the other man's chest knocking on his back on the wall surrounding the volcano pit.

_**Perfect!**_ Before he can fully process the situation, Jason is crouching over Tommy on the low wall. His right hand goes to the Red Ranger's throat as he hears a growl of satisfaction leave his mouth. There is a perverse pleasure coursing through him as he watches man struggle under his hold.

"Into the fire. Into the fire."

"Do it. Do it. Maligore's power will exceed. Do it. Throw him into the fire."

_**Fuck Maligore!**_ The voices of those prompting him only serve to aggravate his evil side. "NO! THIS ONE IS MINE!"

The voices and sounds around him turn to white noise as his forced to watch himself strangle his best friend. His mind is flooded with images of the past. Tommy as the evil Green Ranger. Kim's eyes sparkling as she hangs on Tommy's every words. Finding out Tommy was taking his place as leader. "Now, I'm the one with the muscles and the power."

"Yeah, that's right Jase." Tommy chokes out as he tightens his grip on Jason's wrist. "But you're not using your brain power."

Using all his strength, Tommy manages to pull Jason's hand away from his neck as he kicks his knees up to knock him off-balance. The world seems to move in slow motion as Jason flies over the edge of the pit. Tommy quickly rolls over and catches his friend's wrist. "Hold on!"

Fear washes over Jason when he sees the lava and flames below him once again. The evil force in control of his body tries to free itself from grasp of the man holding him up. After the guilt of everything that he has done a small part of him want to fall as well.

_"Tommy! Hang on!"_ Kim's voice stabs at his heart.

_**Yes, this is all your fault.**_The evil in him gloats as it continues to try to shake them free of Tommy's hand. _**They are all going to die and there is nothing you can do to help them.**_

"Come on, Jase. Don't fight me." Tommy calls to him keeping a tight hold on his arm. "You gotta remember. Remember all the good."

_**NO!**_ The voice in his head protests as Jason recalls all the good things he ever did. For a moment Jason is able to relax his muscles and stop his body from moving. He can feel Tommy's other hand grab him and start pulling him up.

_**No, I'm in control.**_ Jason's control is brushed aside as his body begins to struggle again causing Tommy's hands to slip a little.

"No!" Tommy tightens his grip but doesn't know how much longer he can hold the dangling man. Suddenly another set of hands grab a hold of Jason's arm. He is surprised by the face he sees when he looks up, "Kim?"

"I'm with you." She assures him with her familiar and normal voice.

**_I told you he would take her again._**Jason's head turns up where sees Kim grasping his arm helping to keep him from falling. _No, he's not!_ Jason yells at the voice in his head. _They are trying to save me._ He can feel himself slowly starting to rise as they work together to begin pulling him up.

_**NO! I WON'T LET THEM!**_ His body struggles harder as it continues to rise. Suddenly a burst of built up gases surges up from the pit tossing them all clear of the hole. _**NO!**_

_**This isn't possible…**_Jason's body feels so much heavier than he remembers. He can feel the grief and disbelief of the evil personality as it forces them to both wander around the chamber. _You failed. Good always wins._

Out of nowhere, Kim pops up in front of him. She gasps as she is startled by his presence. He can read the concern and fear in her eyes as she stares back at him. The look eats at him as he watches her chased off by Divatox's henchmen. He tries to make himself help her but still lack the control of his actions.

What? No! The voice in Jason's mind slowly fades as he feels his body begin to tingle. All around him he is surrounded by swirling balls of light causing his head to spin. His eyes close as the weight resting on him is suddenly lifted. Opening his eyes he realizes he has stopped moving. The fog that clouded his vision is gone and he finds he is able to turn his own head. Looking around he sees the battle being waged around him.

"Out of my face."

Jason hears Kim's voice causing him to turn. He sees one of the fish-face creatures grab her from behind and quickly rushes over. "Excuse me." He taps on him on the shoulder and is pleased when the creature turns its head. He throws a quick punch before turning and kicking the idiot away.

"Why, thank you." Kim's smile warms his heart and causes him to smile as well.

"Anytime." He responds trying to sound a nonchalant as possible. Kim slaps his chest before darting back off to the fight.

As Jason move after her, the battle suddenly ceases. The natives in the chamber begin to drop to their knees facing the open-pit in the center of the room. He looks toward it but sees nothing. Then he hears it a low rumbling that is gradually getting louder. He moves to Kim's side just as a clawed hand rises from the pit. Together they watch as Maligore emerges from the flames and the Rangers engage him.

The whole chamber begins to shake as tremors tear through the ground. The various henchmen and natives quickly scurry from the nearest exits. _Good idea._ Jason nudges Kim's shoulder with his hand pushing her toward Lerigot and his family. Following behind her, he stops at the doorway and glances back to see the Rangers disappear out the way they came.

"We need to get out of here. This place is gonna blow." He says looking back to Kim.

"Right." She agrees.

Together they help the alien family back through the winding corridors of the mountain temple. Jason takes up the rear watching out for anyone who might choose to follow them. As they clear the entrance, he continues to herd them until they are in the forest and clear of the volcano.


	15. Chapter 15

The battle between the Power Rangers and Maligore can be heard in the distance. Jason and Kim are smart enough to know to stay out-of-the-way until it is over. So the group heads deeper into the forest until they find a small clearing that still allows them to stay hidden in the trees.

Jason is crouched near the spot where they entered keeping watch for anyone that may have followed them. So far it seems the bad guys have lost interest in them but he needs something to occupy his mind.

"Jason?"

The soft voice causes him to turn his head. Kim has moved to his side at the edge of the clearing. Her eyes are full of emotion but seem to be searching his for something.

"I'm okay." He tells her though he is not quite sure whether he believes it himself.

"Me, too." Kim reaches out and takes one of his hands in hers. She knows the day's events have effected him deeper than he's letting on because they have done the same to her but also knows better than to push him. Eventually they will have to talk about what happened to them but there will be time for that later.

Jason gives her hand a small squeeze as his shy smile appears. His attention turns back to the trees around them. "I don't think we were followed."

"Well she got what she wanted." Kim says studying his face for a moment before following his gaze back up the path they came. "And I think her husband is a little busy for either of them to worry about us."

"Good point." Jason smiles at her logic. He looks over at her again. "And as soon as the guys are done dealing with him we can all get off this creepy island."

"After we find Bulk and Skull." Kim gives him a smile.

"Right…" Jason seems to consider the words for a moment. "We could just leave 'em. They might fit in here."

"Not funny." He winces slightly as Kim slaps his shoulder with her other hand. "They may be pests and bullies but they are still kind of innocent in a their own weird way."

Jason half grimaces as he shrugs at the comment. The two men had been more annoying growing up than anything. The only people who were ever in any real danger from the pair was they themselves.

"Maybe I should go look for them."

Kim's voice pulls him back out of his thoughts. He looks into her eyes as her words sink in. "No." He says firmer than he has meant to. He glances back at where Lerigot and his family are resting before turning back to Kim. "We all need to stick together. We have no idea who might be waiting out there."

"That is all the more reason to go." Kim argues with him. "Jason, right now they are in more danger than the rest of us."

Jason closes his eyes as he takes a deep breath. Opening them again he gives her a nod. "You're right, Kim. But no one is going alone. We all go." Jason glances back again. "There's safety in numbers."

Kim glances quickly at their new friends then back to Jason. "Okay."

"We should get moving."

As if on cue the ground beneath them shakes as the tremors caused by the erupting volcano reach their temporary haven. They both look toward the source know that they will need to head back into the danger zone. Neither says a word as they stand and move back to collect the Liarians.

Kim leads the way back through the dense growth. She listens as the sounds coming from the mountain in front of them begin to come more often with each step. That is also when she notices the sound of the battle have ceased. It's over. She glances back at Jason and know immediately that he has come to the same conclusion.

Off to one side they both hear a familiar feminine voice yelling. It is a lot closer than either is expecting and causes them all to freeze. When it is clear that the voices are moving away from them Jason nods. "Let's go."

Kim hesitates for a second but begins to move forward again. She takes a few more steps before there is a rustling in the bushes that surround them. Before she has a chance to comprehend what is happening all she sees is a black blur and then she finds herself on the ground with an uncomfortable weight on top of her.

"Kim!"

She hears Jason holler her name as she turns her head to see him start pulling Bulk up from Skull who is sprawled across her legs. Once he has both men back on their feet he offers her a hand.

"I'm fine." She assures him as wipes her hands off on her shirt before taking his hand and letting him help he up. She looks at the other two men who seem more confused than ever. "Guess we didn't have to go looking after all."

Jason smiles at the timing of her sense of humor. "Come on guys, we need to get moving."

Bulk and Skull stare at them with a vacant expression. The pair has never been good in situations like this and its no different this time around. Kim smiles at them as she reaches out and takes one of Skull's hands. "Come on." She says softly as she leads them through the trees.

The sight of the Megazord standing in front of them as they emerge from the trees is a welcome one. Kim feels a great sense of relief even though there wasn't any doubt in her mind about who would win. She smiles up at her friends and wave ecstatically with both hands. When the Zord's giant hand descends she and Jason help the other up and into the machine.

_Now we truly are safe._ Kim smiles brightly taking Jason's hand as the make their way up to the control room. It is a different Megazord but the layout it still much the same. As a door slides open to reveal their colorfully clothed friends she is careful not to speak their names even though it is clear that Bulk and Skull are completely distracted by their magnificent surrounding.

When Tommy approaches them, Jason can't help but pull him into a brotherly hug. He knows there is no way his friend will hold what happened inside that temple against him but can't help the feelings of guilt creeping up on him.

"It's okay, bro. I've been there. Remember?" Tommy's voice is soft as they step apart.

"Yeah." Jason nods feeling more comforted by the words than he would have thought possible.

Tommy can see Kim watching their interaction and how her eyes linger on Jason. "I take it you finally took my advice for once."

Jason rolls his eyes at his friend know full well that under that helmet he is giving him that cocky grin of his. Without a word he turns to Kim and gives her a big hug as his response. He feels her muscles relax against him despite their proximity to her ex. It is at that moment he truly realizes that no matter what they will be able to make it though anything.


	16. Chapter 16

"You guys were great." Kim beams as she bounces over to the guys as they exit the locker room. She hugs each of them in turn starting with Adam. When she reaches Jason she plants a soft kiss on his cheek making him blush.

"I thought you were going ahead to the party with Justin and the girls." Tommy asks grinning at her energy.

"And miss out on spending some time with my boys." She teases as she moves to wrap her arms around both his and Adam's backs. She can see the amusement in Jason's eyes as he shakes his head a little.

"You seem to be short one guy." Jason teases her as they head for the exit.

"Yes," Kim tries to hide her smile but fails. "Rocky left with the other but that is just his loss."

"I don't know." Jason grins as he opens the door leading outside. "He has two beautiful women all to himself. I think he's the one lucking out here."

Kim separates from the other two at the door. Turning to Jason she cocks her head and puts her hands on her hips. "Is that so?"

"Maybe you two should just get a room."

The statement was almost as shocking as the person saying as three heads turned to stare at Adam. Realizing the words had actually escaped his mind causes him to blush.

"Adam Park?" Kimberly can't help the grin that is pulling at the corners of her mouth. "I can't believe you just said that."

"Yeah," Tommy reaches over and ruffles the Green Ranger's hair. "He is growing up so fast."

The comment makes Adam's blush deepen as the others try not to laugh. Kim walks over and loops her arm through his. "I think its refreshing." She tells him kindly. "I mean at least one of you guys are growing up."

"Thanks, Kim." It is Adam's turn to laugh as she teases the other men. "I think." Keeping her are in his she guides him out the door.

"Better be careful there, Jase." Tommy grins as they follow the other two out. "Or this could turn into your shortest relationship ever."

Rolling his eyes, Jason gives his friend a small shove. _It has already lasted longer than our first one._ He smiles at the thought but keeps it to himself.

**_*Flashback*_**

_Jason Scott sits quietly at his desk waiting for the morning role call. All around him the other kids are laughing and running around like they usually do when the teacher is running late. He watches his classmate enjoy their temporary freedom knowing that pretty soon Ms. Canter would come in and the entire room would probably lose recess again._

_As if on cue the classroom door opens and everyone rushes to their seats. Looking up, Jason sees their teacher eyeing them knowingly. Beside her stands the principal along with a girl that he recognizes._

_"Good morning, Class." Ms. Canter says with a warm smile. "We have a new student joining us." She waves her hand toward the girl. "This is Kimberly Hart. Her family has just moved here from Seattle. I want you to all make her feel welcome. Kimberly, why don't you go take a seat."_

_Jason feels his heart beat faster as the girl walks toward him. He quickly looks down at his desk as she passes him and sits down in the vacant seat right behind him. He swallows nervously not completely understanding what he is feeling._

_After the principal leaves, Ms. Canter doesn't mention the rowdiness that she no doubt knows was taking place before her arrival. Instead she just jumps into the days lessons letting mathematical fractions and irregular verbs serve as punishment until lunchtime. After lunch everyone was released outside to let off their pent up energy._

_Jason sat on the low wall at the edge of the playground with his buddy Zachery Taylor. Zach was talking about something but he was really playing attention. His attention was drawn to the little girl standing alone near the door leading back inside._

_"Are you even listening…?" Zach starts to ask before following his friends gaze. "Ah…I see."_

_Jason looks at the boy beside him. "What?"_

_"You like her." Zach smiles as nods toward Kimberly._

_"No, I don't. She's a girl." Jason argues back as if his statement should say it all._

_"Exactly. And eventually guys like girls. Even you." His friend counters. "You should go talk to her."_

_"I wouldn't even know what to say."_

_Zach glances of at her for a moment before shrugging. "I dunno. Tell her she's pretty. Girls like that."_

_"That's lame." Jason answers staring back at him._

**_*End Flashback*_**

Jason leans against the wall of the rec center watching Kimberly laughing with Kat and Tanya. He chats with the occasional people who come up to greet or congratulate him but his eyes always end up back the first pretty girl he ever talked to. A shy smile and slight blush cross his face when turns her head and notices him staring at her.

Kim excuses herself and walks over to where Jason is standing alone. "You know, in a little way this party is partially for you too." She smiles up at him. "Yet here you are playing wallflower and staring like a crazed stalker. What's going on?"

"Nothing." Jason smiles back bringing his hand up and brushing a stray hair out of her face. "Its just hard to believe how completely normal this all feels. Almost like nothing's changed. But so much has."

"Yeah." Kim glances back over her shoulder at all the familiar faces she has missed. She wraps an arm around Jason's back as she steps to his side. "I never realized how much I missed being here until I stepped through those doors. It's feels like home but everybody is different."

"You are too." Jason tells her as his arm goes around her shoulders. "No matter where we all end up, Angel Grove will always be our home. We've all been through so much together here."

"You're right. I just wish I could stay longer." She smiles as she lays her head on his shoulder. In twenty four hours she knows she will be on a plane back to her life in Florida. "Being an adult sucks."

Jason chuckles at her realization. "Yeah, but at least you'll have me to put up with this time."

"I may not be all super strong and evil anymore but I can still kick your butt, Jason Scott." Kim remarks before raising her head up and kissing his lips softly.


	17. Chapter 17

Kim rests her chin on her hands on the back of the airport terminal seat as she stares out the window. In little while she will be boarding a plane and leaving her old home and friends all over again. Everyone came to see her off and it was great up until they all had to leave.

"It will only be for a few day, Kim."

Jason's voice announcing his return from seeing their friends off makes her smile a little but does nothing to improve her mood. "I know. I just wish I could stay longer."

"Yeah, I know." He sits down next to her and watches her lovingly. "But its time to return to real life." As much as he hate to admit it, it is the truth. "As soon as I get everything squared away here, I'll come home."

Home. Kim smiles remembering the argument they had the night before. Jason had brought the idea that he would have to find a place of his own and she had immediately gotten mad arguing that her apartment may be small but had enough room for both of them. She knew he was just trying to do what he thought was right but she couldn't help feeling insulted. In the end, like always, Jason was the one to cave into her stubborn logic.

"Okay." She lifts her head to look at him. "Just no scuba diving."

"No diving." Jason can't help the wide grin that crosses his face. "I promise."

*****

Kim sighs as she steps out of the taxi in front of her apartment complex. The building that has been her home for more than a year looks just as foreign as it has the first day she arrived here. She pays the driver as he pulls her bag from the trunk and dismisses his offer to help her in with them.

Slinging her duffle bag over her shoulder, she makes her way up the sidewalk. It has been only hours and Kim already misses everybody but especially Jason. _It will only be a few days._ She repeats his words in her head but find little comfort in them.

"Kim?"

The familiar voice causes her pause just as she is about to climb the stairs. She lets out another sigh before turning her head toward the source. "Jake. Hi."

"I've been trying to get a hold of you." The man says as he walks over and leans against the banister. "The gym said you took some time off."

"Yeah," Kim answers not really in the mood to talk at the moment. "There was some things going on back home and I went back to help out."

"I see." Jake smiles as he looks at her bag. "You want me to help you with that."

"No, I got it."

"Okay, then how about I take you out for dinner tonight?" He offers with that glint in his eyes that has always made her uncomfortable.

"Uh, no." Kim responds as neutrally as possible. "I can't."

"Sure, you can." He pushes as steps a little closer. "I know how stressful flying can be. Let me help you relax."

"Look, Jake." Kim says taking a step back from him. "You're a pretty nice guy and all but I don't think my boyfriend would like me dating anyone else."

"Boyfriend?" The surprise in genuine on Jake's face. "I thought you didn't…"

"I do." Kim states simply feeling no need to have to explain herself to him. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a lot of stuff to take care of." Without a second look, she turns and walks up the stairs to her apartment.

Jake watches her go wondering if she actually has a boyfriend or if this just another instance of her playing hard-to-get._ Let her play her games._ He smiles to himself as he heads back to his first floor apartment. _And if there is boyfriend…I'm sure he can be convinced to leave peacefully and if not…that's fine too._


	18. Chapter 18

"I promise, Kim. It will only be another day or two."

Kim listens to Jason's voice carry through the telephone receiver. She has been home for a week and as crazy as it sounds she misses him more now than she did when he, Zach and Trini left for Switzerland._ You got it bad, girl._

"My parents are having a hard time accepting that I won't be staying close to home for college." Jason tells her with a small sigh. "That and my mother is having a fit about the two of us sharing an apartment."

"You didn't tell her?" Kim asks in a slightly nervous tone. They had agreed not to tell their parents about the new status of their relationship for just a bit longer.

"No, I swear." He answers her, the honestly clear in his voice. "But you know my mom, ever since everything with Chris she tends to overreact sometimes."

"You are not your brother." She says as the memory of his older brother pops into her mind. A few years ago he had a fight with his parents when he decided to move to LA with his girlfriend only to return after about a year and a half when she dumped him and left him to care for their four-month old son on his own. "And I am nothing like…" What was her name?

"Oh God, Kim. Of course not. My mother loves you like a daughter." Jason cuts in, glad that her voice seems to trails off. "She doesn't seem to realize that I'm not a kid anymore. She just being…"

"A mother." Its Kim's turn to cut in. "It doesn't matter how old you get, you are always gonna be her kid. She is always going to worry about you."

"Yeah," Jason knows she is right but still can't help the annoyance he feels toward his mother.

"It'll be okay. She just needs time to adjust. You are only her second child to grow up after all."

"You're right." He can't help but smile feeling somewhat reassured by her words. He glances at the clock on his bedside table. "Its getting late. I should let you go, I know you probably have an early morning."

"Yeah, I do." Kim confirms reluctantly, not really wanting to hang up the phone.

"I'll see you soon." Jason's sounds just as reluctant about ending their long distance call.

"I better." She tells him as a small smile crosses her face. She can almost see his own smile as she hangs up the phone.

* * *

Jason juggles the brown paper bags in his hands as he retrieves the set of keys in his pocket. After two weeks in Florida, he finally landed a job. Sure it is only part-time and not the kind of job he saw himself in but it is a paycheck so he can finally stop feeling like a mooch.

"Hey."

Jason looks up slightly startled by the sudden voice. He was so busy trying to find the right key that he didn't hear anyone approaching. Turning his head, he forces a smile when he sees who it is, "Oh, hey Jake." _What does he want now?_

"Can I help you with those?" Jake asks pointing the bags in his arms.

"Ah…no, I got it." Jason says adjusting the load he is holding. He swears that every time he turns around this man is always right there. It is beginning to wear on him. "Was there something you needed?"

"Yeah, I wanted to see if you wanted to come out tonight with me and some of my buddies from the gym." Jake says with a smile. "I mean I know you don't know many people here and I thought this would give you the chance to make some friends." _And for me to get to know my competition._

"Uh…yeah…thanks." Jason's brain scrambles to find an excuse that he hasn't used in the last two weeks. No matter how nice a guy he is himself, he just can't help but feel that there is something seriously wrong with this guy. "But I can't. Me and Kim, we have plans tonight. Sorry, maybe next time." _Damn it._ He curses himself for the last line.

"I'll hold you to that." Jake smiles at him again before he turns and walks away. _He can't avoid me forever._

A familiar uneasy feeling spreads through Jason as he watches the other man leave. _This guy seems to be trying hard, too hard, to be my friend._ Turning away, Jason slips the key into the lock and opens the door.

"Oh, there you are."

Kim's voice makes him forget the unnerving thoughts that are wandering through his mind. "Yep, here I am." He gives her a smile as she comes over and takes one of the bags from him. "You're home early."

"Yeah, they have to get the equipment ready got the Junior Exhibition that starts tomorrow so we all got sent home." She tells him as she leads the way to the kitchen. "it will the girls a chance to relax for a little while. They have worked so hard the last few months they could really use the time off. Even if it is only for half a day."

"Well at least they can't get into too much trouble in only a few hours." Jason agrees as the memory of their recent time off wasn't quite so relaxing. He sets the bag he is carrying down on the table. "I have some good news." He says as he turns to face her. "I am finally employed."

"Really? That's great." Kim throws her arms around him and gives him a tight hug. Pulling back she smiles up at him. "We should celebrate."

"It's just a part-time job, Kimmie." Jason smiles letting his arms wrap lightly around her back. "Nothing really worthy of celebrating."

"Nonsense. It's just the sort thing we need to celebrate."

"You say that about almost everything." He grins loving her enthusiasm. "Okay, we can celebrate on one condition. We stay here."

Kim tilts her head and studies his face for a moment. "Okay," Reaching up her presses her lips gently against his. "We'll stay here."


End file.
